Weather Report
|-|Weather Report= |-|Eyes of Heaven= |-|Weather Report (Stand)= |-|Heavy Weather= Summary Weather Report is a major character in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part VI: Stone Ocean. He is an amnesic prisoner at Green Dolphin Street Jail. His real name is Domenico Pucci, the mixed twin of Enrico Pucci, and was raised by the later as Wes Bluemarine. After falling in love with his sister (Perla), Pucci tries to create a situation to break them up, which results in Perla's death. Weather then loses control of his abilities due to sheer hate and his Stand evolves into Heavy Weather. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 8-C with Weather Report. High 7-C with Weather Manipulation. 6-C to High 6-A with Heavy Weather Name: Weather Report, Wes Bluemarine, Domenico Pucci Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Gender: Male Age: 39 Classification: Human, Stand User Attack Potency: Athlete level (Comparable to other stand users. Thrown cans through a window to catch a purse-snatcher, Building level+ with Weather Report (Comparable to Stone Free, who is comparable to Jotaro's Star Platinum). Large Town level with Weather Manipulation (Can create hurricanes and thunderstorms). Island level to Multi Continent level with Heavy Weather (Can destroy the ozone layer with Heavy Weather) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Superhuman by himself. Massively FTL with Weather Report Combat Speed: Superhuman by himself. Massively FTL with Weather Report (Fought against Pucci's Whitesnake, who could hold his own against Jotaro's Star Platinum) Reaction Speed: Massively FTL (Can react and counterattack against Pucci's Whitesnake) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Class, Building Class+ with Weather Report Durability: Building level+ (Can take blows from Whitesnake), Building level+ with Weather Report. Large Town level with atmospheric shields Stamina: Peak Human Range: Several meters with Weather Report. Kilometers with Weather Manipulation. Likely Planetary with Heavy Weather (Can potentially destroy the ozone layer and replicate any weather phenomenon) Powers and Abilities: Extrasensory Perception (Stand users are able to perceive and detect invisible, incorporeal beings such as other stands and ghosts), Aura, Summoning (Can summon his stand), Weather Report has Non-Corporeal (Stands are referred to as spiritual energy, and are pure visual manifestations of life energy), Invisibility (Stands are purely invisible to beings without an ability to see spirits or souls), Selective Intangibility, Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Can affect Stands and other non-corporeal beings), Weather Manipulation (Can control the weather itself by manipulating the atmosphere at will, Animal Manipulation (Can make the sky rain poison dart frogs), Electricity Manipulation (Can create and manipulate thunderstorms. Can control people through electric discharges), Water Manipulation (Can fill people's bodies with water. Can make the sky rain at any time), Air Manipulation (Can create hurricanes, powerful gusts, and manipulate oxygen itself. Used sheer air pressure to take down Pucci), Forcefield Creation (Can create airbag barriers which absorbs and reduces the damage taken), Flight (Can propel himself by manipulating the air around him), Fire Manipulation (Can ignite anything that passes through his atmospheric shields), Ice Manipulation (Can evaporate and freeze liquids), Enhanced Senses (Can detect individuals on his surroudings through air currents), Size Manipulation (Stands can naturally shrink themselves to microscopic size), Reactive Evolution and Adaptation (All stands have the ability to evolve as they go on), Possession, Shapeshifting, Limited Biological Manipulation, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Stands naturally tank attacks from one another as if they were merely physical damage). Heavy Weather has Passive Light Manipulation (Creates rainbows which Manipulates the angles of sunlight that induces subliminal messages, on contact or sight, to the brain of the targets, convincing them that they are snails. The process is also triggered if you touch the rainbow or any snail in the surroundings), Passive Transmutation (After getting convinced that they are snails, the target gets transmuted into one), Animal Manipulation and enhanced Summoning (Heavy Weather summons hundreds of Shell Wearers who hunt down and eat the snails produced), Passive Power Nullification (After getting affected by Heavy Weather and its light, the targets get their power nullified or uncontrollable) Standard Equipment: Weather Report, Heavy Weather Intelligence: Above Average (Has experience with fighting other stand users. He can use his powers in effective and creative ways to deal with whatever situation he is in. Managed to see through Pucci's plan and almost defeated the later) Weaknesses: Any damage done to Weather Report (the Stand) will be reflected onto Weather himself. He cannot control Heavy Weather's effects, which are completely ineffective against blind people. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Weather Report: Sharing its name with its user, Weather Report is a close-range Stand that takes the form of a mass of clouds, shaped into a muscular humanoid form. Working to constantly protect Weather's life, Weather Report is an extremely dangerous and versatile Stand and can attack directly from a close range, or use its power to control the weather to affect a wider range. *'Cloud Body:' Weather Report can control and utilize the clouds that compose its body in a variety of ways. It can store liquids and can be used to protect Weather and his allies from hostile environments like a vacuum, using the clouds like an astronaut's suit. Anyone who passes through its body will be set alight by the friction and air resistance. *'Weather Control:' Through its power to control the atmosphere, Weather Report can manipulate weather over a wide range, causing virtually any atmospheric phenomena its user can think of. It can manipulate the wind, rain, and lightning, create micro-climates and trigger rainfall and thunderstorms from a great distance. The Stand can also evaporate and freeze surrounding liquids to use them in attacks, control the concentration of gases, such as oxygen, in the air, flood opponents with vapor to drown them, produce electricity in Weather's body to electrocute anyone who touches him and control their movements, and replicate abnormal weather such as raining frogs. *'Atmospheric Shields:' Weather Report can create localized atmospheric layers and use them as shields to protect itself and its user from harm, with their air resistance serving to deflect attacks, and, similarly to the Stand's cloud-body, ignite materials that pass through. Heavy Weather: The ultimate form of Weather Report's ability to control the weather, unleashed once Weather has regained the memories of his original identity, Wes Bluemarine. Automatic in nature and stemming from Weather's hatred of humanity, Heavy Weather's dangerous effects cannot be controlled and can only be stopped by killing Weather Report. *'Subliminal Messaging:' By angling and altering light, Heavy Weather creates rainbows carrying a subliminal message that convinces anyone who sees or comes into contact with them that they are snails, triggering a transformation to go along with this realization. While most victims instantly fall over into their new, mindless and powerless snail form (or into a cluster of many snails), the time it takes may vary. This affects all animals, and if any of these snails touches another organism or object, that will also transform into a snail. As the effect is accomplished through subliminal messaging, it won't affect the blind, who cannot see the messages. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Stand User Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Weather Users Category:Animal Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Light Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Aura Users Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Manga Characters Category:Biological Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Size Users Category:Possession Users Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users